


Insanity in waiting?

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity in waiting?

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this inspired by the iconic The Living and the Dead poster, but I feel this could apply to Merlin's waiting for Arthur through millennia. Here we see a Victorian version of him.
> 
> Also I have always loved van Gogh o/


End file.
